


surefire

by duckgirlie



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: Tsuge has been kissed before, but never like this.
Relationships: Tsuge Masato/Wataya Minato
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	surefire

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the whole show in a day and while adachi and kurosawa are precious cinnamon roles and i wish them all the best, something about what an utter disaster tsuge is just called to me, and here we are.
> 
> cheers to the sprint crew for egging me on, and thank you so much to lucy, for both bringing the show to my attention and betaing this fic <3
> 
> surefire means certain to get results. it's also a breed of cherry tree that blooms/fruits particularly late in the year.

Tsuge can hear a little of Minato's hesitation in his head when he kisses him, but it's too jumbled up with all his own feelings for him to pull out a full thought. It's not bad hesitation though, he can feel that much; it feels like he felt when he found Udon, like he knows how he feels but isn't sure what he'll be met with.

It's just a second, and Minato pulls back, smiling gently.

Tsuge's been kissed before, deeper and more passionately even, but it was years ago, and even then, it wasn't like this. He can't tell if it's just Minato, or that he can feel Minato in his head that makes it different. Minato's hand is still on his shoulder. Tsuge can still hear his quiet, careful thoughts as he wonders what will happen if he kisses him again, if he'll kiss him back more this time, if Minato can do more than just kiss him. 

Tsuge doesn't trust himself to speak. He can only nod at Minato, his head barely moving, but it's enough to make Minato smile again, and he slides his hand forward to press Tsuge back into the arm of the couch, hovering over him to kiss him once more.

Even through his clothes, he can feel the heat of Minato's touch and Tsuge's entire body is tingling. His stomach jumps when Minato's hand slides along his waist, and he shudders a little, gasping into Minato's mouth. Minato pulls back, biting his lip, and presses both his hands to Tsuge's stomach, the fabric bunching up as he clenched his fingers a little. The hem of Tsuge's turtleneck pulls loose from his waistband, and when Minato's thumb strokes across his skin, Tsuge nearly chokes on his own tongue.

Minato looks up at him, blushing a little, and grins, pushing Tsuge's shirt up even higher. If Tsuge had thought his hands were hot through his clothes, that's nothing to now, and Minato's palms feel like a brand against his skin. He closes his eyes, trying to centre himself, but that just leaves him with no input but Minato's thoughts, a wash of gentle amusement with a rough undercurrent of desire.

He can't help himself, lunging forward to capture Minato's lips in another kiss, trapping his hands between them. His fingers catch in Minato's hair, and he can feel the sharp spike of need in Minato's mind alongside the press of his fingertips against Tsuge's stomach as he pushes his turtleneck further up his body. 

Tsuge can't breathe.

Minato pulls back, pressing a kiss against the curve of Tsuge's cheekbone, soft affection pouring into Tsuge's mind with the contact. He leaves one hand in Minato's hair and drops the other to his chest, clutching a handful of fabric tight in his fist.

"Tsuge-san," Minato breathes against his skin, "Can I - let me - here."

He pushes Tsuge's sweater up his chest, and Tsuge doesn't even have a chance to feel self-conscious about the state of his body before Minato's thumbs catch on his nipples and his whole body jerks. He can feel Minato's smile in the back of his mind before he sees it flash brightly across his face, and he jerks again when Minato rubs them more firmly.

He's sliding down further on his tiny couch, forcing Minato to re-balance and practically climb into his lap. He breathes out harshly, a little dizzy when he feels Minato's knee drag along the inside of his thigh, and drops his head back to try and suck in a few mouthfuls of air before he has to kiss Minato again.

Minato laughs against his lips and it vibrates down his spine. Tsuge can no longer hear clear thoughts, just emotions he can't even pinpoint and a smooth undercurrent that feels like his name, whispered over and over again.

He drops his hands to Minato's waist, steeling himself for more before pushing his shirt up and fluttering his hands up Minato's stomach. He doesn't know what to do with himself; there's a weird directionless fizz of energy all over his body, and the arm of his couch is digging into the middle of his back. He has to keep reminding himself to breathe. 

Minato pulls back, leaving his hands on Tsuge's bare chest. Tsuge can see Minato's chest rising and falling even under his baggy shirt, and it's flattering to know he did that; he has never before in his life provoked desire in another person, but here and now, Minato's hands are on his skin and his blown-wide pupils are on Tsuge's lips, and all Tsuge can do is hold him tighter, stroking unsteady fingers over his waist.

Minato smiles and pulls his hands away from Tsuge's chest, putting them over Tsuge's and guiding them to pull his shirt off for him. There's an awkward moment where they tangle together, arms caught on each other's elbows, before Minato's shirt and jacket are on the floor and Tsuge's hands curl over his shoulders. 

Without his baggy clothes or layers, Minato's frame is slight, and Tsuge's hands cup his shoulders easily. Minato shivers under his grasp, biting his lip, and then Tsuge has to bite it for him, pulling him down against his chest. Minato folds into his arms, his hands back on Tsuge's chest, pushing Tsuge's own shirt as high as he can get it before his arms get in the way.

Minato's eyes catch Tsuge's gaze and hold it. His hands are hidden under the bunched-up fabric of Tsuge's shirt, but Tsuge can feel every one of his fingertips pressed against him. He can't remember the last time anyone has seen him without his shirt on - probably not since school and enforced swimming lessons - but he wants it now, even if he's terrified. 

But Minato had promised to be gentle.

He lets go of Minato's shoulders, raising his arms above his head so Minato can pull his layers off. There's an echo of that earlier moment when they tangle together again, and then suddenly Tsuge is topless, and it takes everything he has not to fold his arms tightly across his chest. Instead, he flops them loosely across his lap, his hands finding a place on Minato's thighs while Minato runs his hands across Tsuge's chest, his fingers pulling up a trail of goosebumps wherever they go. 

Minato's thoughts, which had softened to a quiet buzz, are suddenly back in sharp focus. Tsuge can hear Minato thinking about him loud and clear, thinking about his shoulders and the feel of his skin, wondering what his neck tastes like. Tsuge shudders again, overwhelmed by being anyone's focus, least of all like this.

He tilts his head back without even realising he's doing it, baring his throat to Minato's gaze. He can't see his face like this, but he can _feel_ the smirk right before Minato bends and presses a kiss to the side of his neck, tracing his tongue along his jugular. Minato's voice echoes in his head, and he has to struggle to ignore it as best he can, not wanting to let lost in his thoughts when he's got Minato right in front of him.

Tsuge curls his hands around Minato's back, his fingers notching into his spine while his palms drag broad stripes up and down. His palms finally settle on the small of his back, anchoring himself against the movement of Minato across his lap, his lips still on Tsuge's throat.

Tsuge moans, too loud in the quiet of the room, and flinches, his lips already parting to apologise when Minato covers his mouth for the second time that night. 

"Be loud," Minato whispers, tracing Tsuge's lips with his fingers before dragging them down to cup his neck so he can kiss him again. 

Tsuge's awash with sensation. He hasn't even noticed how hard he is, too occupied with Minato's skin under his hands, Minato's thoughts running through his head. Until Minato shifts in his lap again, one knee between Tsuge's legs on the narrow couch, and suddenly his thigh is right there, pressing against Tsuge's dick through his pants, and Tsuge has to moan again.

There's a surge of satisfaction from Minato when Tsuge rolls his hips into the pressure from his thigh, and he deepens the kiss, his hands falling from Tsuge's neck to his waist again, tracing tiny patterns along the skin just above his waistband. Tsuge has to pull away to drag in a ragged breath before he can continue, his skin on fire under Minato's hands. 

He slides one hand back into Minato's hair so he can pull him down for a kiss, more confident now than he'd been even fifteen minutes ago. It helps that he can hear Minato's desire; he's not stuck second-guessing himself like every time he's tried to kiss someone before.

He doesn't even realise Minato's hands are on his belt, deftly undoing it and the button of his trousers. Tsuge clutches Minato tighter as Minato slowly unzips him, peeling back his trousers to reveal plain dark grey briefs. Minato pets his skin a few times, stroking over his hips along the edge of the waistband, before finally peeling them down and sliding his hand over Tsuge's dick, giving it one firm stroke and - 

Tsuge comes, his entire body folding in on itself.

It takes a moment for him to come down from the sudden rush of it, his chest heaving, too many thoughts running through his head to discern between them. When he finally opens his eyes he looks down at himself, his soft dick flopped over against his stomach, come spattering his skin.

It takes another second before he can look up at Minato, who's looking down at his own hand, also spattered with Tsuge's come, biting his lip. Tsuge flinches, twisting out from under Minato's legs to throw himself on the floor, scrabbling frantically for his clothes.

He's got his back to the couch, trying to pull his sweaters back on and ending up tangled with the arms. He's too overwhelmed to think, his brain running over the last few moments over and over again, tears pricking at his eyes. He can't - he can't let Minato see this, not when he's already humiliated. 

Tsuge tries to force his breathing to even out. He's so preoccupied with it, and with carefully tucking himself back into his trousers, that he barely notices Minato getting up from the couch and kneeling behind him. It takes a second before he realises, when he senses a hand skating over his shoulder blade, barely touching, and a sudden thought of _is he okay_.

"It's fine," Tsuge snaps out, shoving his hands into the ends of his sleeves. "I'm _fine_."

He can see Minato flinch back and that only makes the tears he'd managed to force away come back. He goes to wipe the tears away, forgetting he's got come on his hands from tucking himself back into his pants, and can't help but scream just a little when he wipes it all over his own face.

This evening has already gone worse then he could have anticipated, so Tsuge lets himself just collapse forward for a moment, pressing his forehead against the carpet to muffle another scream.

He's down there for a minute before he realises Minato is still there, stroking between his shoulder blades, worried enough that Tsuge could tell even if he couldn't hear his thoughts.

"Tsuge-san..."

"I'm sorry," Tsuge chokes out. "I'm... You can, you don't have to st-"

"Tsuge-san," Minato repeats, a little quieter, shuffling a little closer to Tsuge on his knees. "Tsuge-san, do you _want_ me to leave?"

His first instinct is to say yes - he wants to stew alone in his own humiliation - but he fights it, trying to focus on Minato's thoughts through the haze of his own.

He can tell Minato's concerned, and a little surprised; but underneath it all there's still the thick thread of desire that's been there since the first time he kissed him.

Tsuge forces himself to straighten up and twists around to face Minato. He blushes just a little when he sees Minato's flushed face, his lip bitten between his teeth.

"I don't want you to leave."

Minato smiles again, lips still pressed together. "Good."

He reaches behind himself, grabbing his own abandoned shirt. Instead of putting it on though, he gently wipes Tsuge's face clean with the sleeve and tosses it back to the floor. 

"Take a second."

Tsuge wipes his eyes again, willing himself to stop crying even if it hasn't worked yet. He stops for a second, eyes closed, and breathes in. Tries to write out the next few minutes in his head before he says anything, wondering if he can find the right words to save the moment.

When Minato touches his shoulder again, the concern is palpable.

_I hope he's okay, I didn't mean to push._

"It's not your fault," Tsuge says, not even thinking about the fact that he's not technically responding to anything.

He takes another breath and throws his script out the window.

"I've never..."

"I know."

Tsuge sighs, a little harsher than he wants to. "I'm that obvious."

Minato purses his lips, clearly holding back a yes. It should feel bad, that he's so obvious and so fragile his feelings need to be protected, but instead it sets off something warm in Tsuge's chest - that however badly this is going, Minato still wants to protect his feelings. It's an overwhelming feeling, but a good one, and this time Tsuge makes the first move, leaning over both their knees to cup Minato's jaw and bring their lips together. 

He feels Minato's lips curve into a smile under his and has to fight tears back. He's _not_ going to keep fucking up. Instead, he drops his other hand to Minato's knee and presses into the kiss, running his tongue along the seam of Minato's lips until they let him in. Minato's hands have been softly holding his biceps till now, but once the kiss deepens he moves them up, cupping Tsuge's neck and shoulder, squeezing and drawing Tsuge closer.

There's still trepidation in Minato's thoughts, like he's not quite sure yet how much Tsuge wants, and Tsuge can't quiet the thoughts inside his head, so he devotes himself to blotting out the feelings, caressing Minato's neck as he kisses him. The electric zip of his own tongue against Minato's would bring him to his knees if he wasn't already there.

For the first time, Minato moans, quiet and low, and Tsuge can feel the vibrations in his palm as much as he hears the desire in his head. There are so few sounds in the room, just the rustle of fabric and wet slide of mouths, and now that Tsuge is concentrating he can hear the rest of Minato's words more clearly, even as they run together in his mind.

_Can I touch - does he want - I need - this stupid turtleneck - skin - I just want - neck_

He doesn't even notice them inching closer together, until Minato shifts out of kneeling to sit in front of him, legs bracketing Tsuge's and looking up at him, looking even smaller than he is.

Minato smiles again, and when he touches Tsuge's lips the wave of _want_ is so strong Tsuge shudders a little bit even as he leans into the touch. Another echo of earlier, he guides Minato's hands to the hem of his shirt and lets go, trusting Minato will know what he means. 

Minato grins and pulls his shirt off, pressing his face back into Tsuge's neck as soon as it's revealed. Tsuge gasps at the slight press of teeth that follows Minato's tongue, clutching at Minato's shoulders as he towers over him. There's a laugh in his head while Minato wonders if the fact that Tsuge's worn a turtleneck every time he's seen him means he can leave marks on his neck.

Tsuge's never even thought about it before, but now he _desperately_ wants Minato to do that. But he doesn't know how to ask because he's not supposed to know Minato's even thinking about it. The only thing he can do is arch his neck and press into Minato's mouth and hope he takes the hint.

He does, and Tsuge's hips jerk as soon as Minato's teeth press harder into his skin. He can't tell if Minato says _you like that_ out loud or to himself, but he hisses out a "yes" and tries to arch his neck even more.

Minato laughs - this time definitely out loud - and shifts his hands to Tsuge's shoulders, leaning back onto the carpet. He pulls Tsuge with him until Tsuge's arms are bracketing his head while his legs bracket Tsuge's hips.

Tsuge looks down at Minato and something - he doesn't know what - compels him to say "hi" right before he's compelled to bury his face in Minato's neck out of sheer embarrassment. 

Minato doesn't let him. He grabs the back of Tsuge's head and keeps it up, leaning up to kiss his cheekbone and whisper "hi" into his ear.

Tsuge kisses him again, nestled into the cage of Minato's hands on his back. He loses himself for a moment, his eyes pressed closed. Then he lowers himself until he's pressed against the full line of Minato's body. Minato shifts his legs tighter against Tsuge's hips and rocks against him and suddenly, Tsuge is _very_ aware of Minato's dick.

He manages not to freeze, but somehow Minato notices anyway, and he stops moving, pressing his hips back against the floor. Tsuge catches the note of trepidation in his thoughts, the fear he's going to scare Tsuge off again, and doesn't let Minato stop himself, sinking back into Minato's embrace and rocking his own hips down to meet him.

Minato's dick is hard in his pants, tucked against the crease where Tsuge's thigh meets his body, and Tsuge isn't hard again yet but he feels like he could get there without even thinking about it. He rocks his hips again, concentrating on the feel of Minato's dick getting even harder against him and the rough gasps reverberating in the quiet room.

Tsuge kisses him, biting his lip when Minato raises his knees to press against Tsuge's waist, urging him on. It only takes a second before Tsuge has to break away to breathe, gasping when Minato fastens his lips over his neck again. Minato sucks until Tsuge's hips stutter; he laughs, bright and loud, when Tsuge groans, fisting the carpet tightly in his hands.

Minato drops a hand from Tsuge's back to his ass, squeezing it gently and getting him to start moving again, rocking back against him. All of Tsuge's senses - normal and magical - are overwhelmed, and it's all he can do to keep the pace Minato sets for him. He balances on one arm, Minato's teeth still on his neck, and drops the other to stroke down Minato's chest, trailing his fingers along his damp skin until he hits his waistband. When he gets there, his hand stops, thumb tracing along the rough elastic.

Tsuge can hear the need in Minato's mind, but he mumbles "can I" anyway, barely getting it out before Minato nearly shouts "yes" into his neck. Tsuge shoves Minato's pants down - not far, just enough to wrap his hand around his hip - and Minato jerks against him, hissing into his neck.

Tsuge pushes himself up onto his knees and one hand, keeping the other on Minato's hip. There's something effervescent in his chest, and laughter bubbles out of him before he can stop it.

"What's so funny?" Minato asks.

"Nothing," Tsuge wipes the new tears off his cheeks, "just -"

 _Happy_ , he wants to say; but that feels like too much, even now.

Minato seems to get it, or enough of it anyway, and he drops his hands to his own waistband and watches Tsuge's face as he pushes his pants down. He can't get them far, not unless Tsuge moves, and Tsuge is absolutely incapable of moving, but it's just enough to get his dick out, fat and flushed dark against his stomach.

Tsuge's mouth drops open just a little. He's never seen someone else's hard dick in person before, and he's a little terrified even as he's entranced, reaching out to touch it and gulping heavily when Minato's whole body shudders into the touch, his back arching to press closer into Tsuge's hand.

It's indescribably hot, and Tsuge can't breathe again. He tightens his hand and Minato whimpers, his hips moving in sharp jerks under Tsuge's hold. He's hot in his grip, starting to leak against his stomach, and he's gripping Tsuge tightly, fingers digging into his thighs more with every moment. 

Tsuge thinks about jerking him off and watching his face as he comes, feeling the muscles in his stomach jump under his fingers, but he can still hear Minato's thoughts and he can hear how hard Minato is trying to force himself not to think about Tsuge's mouth.

He doesn't have to, obviously. Minato knows he's never done it before, and as much as he's thinking about his mouth, he's still satisfied with Tsuge's hand, writhing under him with most of his thoughts a sharp buzz of arousal.

Tsuge should just stick with jerking him off, he shouldn't try something he's probably only going to fuck up, but as soon as he thinks about it he can't stop. He needs to taste Minato, even if it's just for a moment. 

He moves his arm to shift his weight, pressing his face into Minato's chest where it's heaving as he tries to hold himself back. Tsuge presses a kiss to his sternum, tasting the slight slick of sweat on his skin as he moves down.

He knows the moment Minato realises where he's going when whatever thoughts Minato had slide from coherent into just nonsense, nothing but unformed desire spilling out of him.

As he moves lower, Minato has to move his hands from his thighs to his shoulders, digging into the muscles more with every kiss to his stomach. Finally, Tsuge gets to his dick, the soft salty smell of his skin gaining a muskier edge that overwhelms Tsuge yet again.

Tsuge looks up at Minato, who's staring back at him with blown pupils and his lip between his teeth. It's too much, Tsuge can't keep looking or he's afraid he'll start crying again, so he moves his gaze to Minato's stomach. He watches goosebumps prickle under the stream of his breath before he closes his eyes and dips his head, finally pressing his tongue against the head of Minato's dick.

There's a dull thud above him as Minato drops his head back to the floor. Tsuge licks again, relaxing into the hold of Minato's thighs around his shoulders. It doesn't seem to matter that he doesn't know what he's doing, because Minato's fingers are only holding him tighter, and the stream of noises coming from him aren't stopping.

Tsuge licks him again, two times, three times, before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking. Minato's hips jerk roughly and Tsuge chokes a little, dropping his dick to gasp but taking it back in before Minato can start to apologise.

This can't be actually good, Minato's had boyfriends before, he has to have had better blowjobs in his life, but Tsuge is swimming through a stream of Minato's reactions inside and outside his head, and Minato isn't thinking about anything else but Tsuge's mouth around him.

He tries to take him in deeper, manages a centimeter or two before he has to stop, sliding back to stay licking just the head with as much suction as he can manage. He thinks Minato's going to leave fingerprint bruises across his shoulders, and he knows he's clutching Minato's arms nearly as hard, needing an anchor against their intermingled thoughts.

Minato's squirming underneath him, panting faster and faster. His thoughts grow more fractured while Tsuge sucks harder, until Minato pushes him off, pressing his thumb against Tsuge's mouth and catching on his teeth while he wraps his hand around himself and strokes quickly. He keeps his eyes on Tsuge's face until he comes, arching his back and shooting halfway up his body.

Minato's hands drop to the floor, his thighs shaking as his chest heaves. Tsuge stares down at him, shiny and sticky and spent, and can't stop himself from pushing up onto his knees until his face is level with Minato's chest again. He licks up a few drops of come.

Minato chokes back a laugh, "Fuck, you're... I can't -"

He slides his hand into Tsuge's hair, dragging him up to kiss him again, and Tsuge sinks back into him. He thinks he should be disgusted by the come smearing between their chests, but he's hard again himself, and the evidence of Minato's orgasm is just turning him on more.

Minato's still in the back of his head, and still thinking enough about Tsuge that he doesn't feel guilty about grinding his dick against his thigh. Minato chuckles into his mouth, biting at his lip and dropping his hand to Tsuge's crotch, cupping his dick through his pants and laughing again when Tsuge gasps.

Minato pauses on his waistband, not pushing further until Tsuge whispers _please_ into his mouth, desperate to be touched properly and redeem himself from earlier.

He undoes Tsuge's trousers with one hand, just enough to shove his hand inside his briefs and wrap his hand around him again. Tsuge has to stop kissing him just to catch his breath, gasping damply against Minato's cheek while he bites his own lip, begging the universe not to let him come too soon this time.

He doesn't, but it's not that far off. Minato can't have been stroking him for much more than a couple of minutes before he's coming again, his entire body shaking against Minato's, still sticky from his own orgasm.

Tsuge buries his face in the hollow of Minato's neck while he comes down, his entire body still tense. He's crying again, though barely this time, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes and wetting Minato's throat when they fall. 

It takes Tsuge a moment to realise the only thoughts in his head are his own.

He keeps his face in Minato's neck, scared to look up. Minato runs a gentle hand up and down the length of his spine. Finally, he gets his elbow back under himself, and pushes up to hover over him.

Minato's cheeks are still flushed, and his lips are red and swollen and all Tsuge can think when he looks down at him is _I did that_. Once he thinks that, he can't not kiss him again. Minato kisses him back, cupping his neck with his hand and sighing happily into Tsuge's mouth.

Minato pushes against him, rolling them slightly over until Tsuge's elbow hits the leg of his couch. He winces, reminded that he is thirty years old and lying on his living room floor.

He pushes himself up until he's sitting and looks down at where Minato's still lying on the floor. Minato's smiling up at him, one hand on his chest and the other still on Tsuge's elbow. Tsuge's already second-guessing himself, missing the link that reassured him at least a little that he wasn't saying completely the wrong thing. He doesn't know how long he can go without that before he says or does something that wrecks everything; he almost managed too even with it.

He doesn't realise he's zoned out until Minato props himself up one arm, squeezing Tsuge's elbow.

He smiles a tiny, pursed-lips smile. Obviously nervous, even without mind-reading.

"Okay?" Minato asks.

Tsuge brushes his fringe out of his eyes, trying not to look as worried as he feels. 

"Yeah."

He climbs to his feet, awkward and sticky, and wriggles his trousers back up, not bothering to close them. He rolls his shoulders back, wincing a little as he realises how stiff they're going to be in the morning, and holds his hand out to pull Minato up.

"We can't sleep on the floor." He catches himself and hastily adds, "If you want to stay, I mean."

Minato presses a kiss to his cheek and smiles. "I do."

Tsuge grabs his hand and shows him to the bathroom, giving him the first chance to shower while he digs out a spare toothbrush and a t-shirt for Minato to sleep in. He looks at himself in the mirror for longer than necessary, eyes glued to the bruise that's already darkening at the bottom of his neck, blushing when he imagines going about his day tomorrow with no one realising it's there.

There's a brief awkward moment when they swap places for the bathroom, and again when Tsuge finishes showering and he finds Minato sitting in the middle of his bed, Tsuge's t-shirt loose on his shoulders.

Minato looks up at him, biting the side of his thumb, and it hits Tsuge that Minato's probably nervous too.

He climbs in beside him, kissing him for just a second before lying down and pulling him down beside him.

Minato snuggles into Tsuge's side, slinging an arm loosely over his waist.

"See you in the morning," he says, eyes already drooping.

"Yeah," Tsuge says, his hand on Minato's back.

It takes him barely any time to fall asleep.


End file.
